50 Years Later
by Kylie3
Summary: Vince gives Linda an Anniversary party she may never forget.


50 Years Later  
  
By: Nicole  
  
We had been planning this day for months. Finally today is the day. I  
  
would have never been able to plan this without Shane and Stephanie's help. Me,  
  
Shane, and Stephanie are planning this big surprise for Linda. The occasion being  
  
our 50th anniversary. I can hardly believe we have been married for 50 years.   
  
While planning this party all I kept thinking about was the good times we  
  
have has. Everything from the first time we met to the birth of our two beautiful  
  
children. I remember those days like they were yesterday. It felt like just  
  
yesterday I was feeling the joy of having my first child. I was just as excited when  
  
I heard that she was giving birth to another child of mine.   
  
I will never forget the day we mean. We both looked each other in the eye.   
  
At that point I think we both knew that we would be together forever. I can never  
  
thank church enough for bring us together.   
  
This whole party came to creation about 3 months ago. I was trying to think  
  
of something special for a 50th anniversary. I decided to ask Stephanie. Steph  
  
what a genus, she was the one who thought of the party. She said "why don't you  
  
have everyone from your past come". I looked at her and said "that's a great  
  
idea".   
  
We decided to let Shane in on the plan. He of course agreed to help and we  
  
all began to plan. I put a list together of old friends, co-workers, teachers etc.   
  
Everyone from Linda's 8th grade teacher to her close friend from college was  
  
invited.   
  
Stephanie looked at the list, "why isn't there anyone from your past on  
  
here". I looked at the list and realized she was right. "Stephanie who am I going  
  
to invite from my past?" "All my teachers hated me and most of my friends are  
  
unavailable AKA in prison. Stephanie looked surprised. "Well isn't there at least  
  
one person you can invite". "Actually come to think of it, yes there is someone I  
  
can invite". After Stephanie had said that I had thought of someone. There was  
  
this guy and his name was Wayne. He was a friend of my back when I lived in  
  
Havelock. "I can invite Wayne". "Who is Wayne, dad?" "Oh he was one of my  
  
old friends from Havelock".   
  
That night I went to look for Wayne's number. I was glad to find it and was  
  
glad to hear he could come. He was like "What's the occasion, Vince?" "Well  
  
Wayne it's been 50 years that Linda and I have been married". "Wow Vince I  
  
didn't realize you guys have been married that long". "Yes we have, so can you  
  
come?" "I will be there". "OK well I will send you an invite with all the details".   
  
"OK thanks Vince talk to you later". "OK Wayne see you soon".   
  
Stephanie called me the next day and had to tell me something about one of  
  
the names on the list. "Hey honey, how is the invites going?" "Actually dad it's  
  
going really good". "Most of the people have at least considered going".   
  
"Although there is one name on the list". "His name is Mr. Burns according to the  
  
person who answered he is deceased". "Oh really, that's too bad". "Dad, who was  
  
he?" "He was one of your mother's college professors". "Well dad that was the  
  
only thing I had to tell you". "OK Steph, thanks so much for taking care of this".   
  
"Oh no problem, dad talk to you later, I love you". "OK talk to you later, I love  
  
you too".   
  
Vince snaps out of his thoughts by a tapping on his shoulder. He turns  
  
around to see Linda standing there. "You OK, Vince?" Vince looked at his wife  
  
and smiled "I'm fine I was just thinking". "What were you thinking about". "Oh  
  
nothing just thinking about the past". "Oh well, are you ready to go". "You didn't  
  
forget what today is did you". "Oh course not Linda how could I forget". "Today  
  
makes it 50 years that I have been married to you". Linda smiled and said "yes  
  
that is true". Linda went closer to Vince and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Vince, I  
  
love you so much, you do know that right". Vince smiled "of course I know and I  
  
love you so much too". "Well are you ready to celebrate our anniversary or what".   
  
"Ready".   
  
"By the way Vince, where are we going". "Linda it's a surprise". "Oh OK  
  
so I just have to try and guess". Vince nodded and they both got into the limo.   
  
"I'm still trying to guess where we are going but I have no clue". Vince chuckled,  
  
"you will soon find out my dear". Linda smiled and contuined to look out the  
  
window.  
  
They finally arrived and Linda was surprised to see where they were.   
  
"Vince, The world, What are we doing here". "Were going to have dinner here is  
  
that OK". "Yes, that's fine". When they walked in there was no lights and the  
  
whole place looked empty. "Vince why is so dark? do they know we are coming".   
  
With that the lights flick on and everyone screams "surprise". Linda stands there  
  
in shock. She can't believe all the familiar faces she saw. Everyone from Eric her  
  
close friend from titan to Emma here college friend. "Oh my God I had no idea,  
  
Oh Vince this is great". "Thank you so much". Linda hugged Vince and spotted  
  
both Shane and Steph. "Hey were we guys in on this too". Both Shane and  
  
Stephanie smiled "yes we were". "Oh thanks you guys". Linda hugged both her  
  
children.   
  
After that everyone started to walk up to her and congratulate her. Linda  
  
turned around to see where Vince was. "Hey Vince come on over here this is your  
  
anniversary too". Vince smiled and headed towards his wife.   
  
After about an hour of mingling Shane stepped up to the stage. "Can I  
  
please have everyone's attention". Everyone returned to their seats. "Thank you, I  
  
would like to thank everyone for coming tonight". "First of all Myself, Stephanie,  
  
and my dad will all come here and speak tonight". "I will be the first to speak".   
  
"First I would like to say congratulations mom and dad on 50 years of  
  
marriage". "I would like to thank my mom for being the best mother a son could  
  
ever have". "Dad, when I was growing up I wanted to be just like you". "When I  
  
see the way you treat mom it makes me want to be even more like you". "I hope  
  
that I am just as good as a husband as you are to mom". "I really hope that my  
  
marriage to Marrissa last as long as yours did". "Dad I hope that I am at least half  
  
the man you are". "That I at least have some of your good qualities in me". "The  
  
only thing that I have left to say is mom and dad I love you guys so much". Shane  
  
Stepped down and you could see tears starting to develop in Linda's eyes.   
  
Stephanie then stepped up to the stage. "Well like Shane I would like to  
  
thank you all for coming tonight". "I would also like to congratulated my parent's  
  
on 50 years of marriage and I wish you many more years". "Mom I just want you  
  
to know that every since I was a little girl I looked up to you". "You were my role  
  
model my hero so to say". "I remember all the good times we had together when I  
  
was little". "All the batches of cupcakes we made". "Mom you were always there  
  
when I need to talk to someone". "I remember the days we would just sit there  
  
talking together and you would comb my hair". "Mom I always looked up to  
  
you". "I wished and still wish to be just like you". " I hope that I have made you  
  
proud mom". "Mom I love you so much and happy anniversary". Dad, I would  
  
like to say happy anniversary".   
  
"Dad you were always there for me also when I needed a shoulder to cry  
  
on". "I remember watching you as a child run WWE and be amazed". "I was  
  
wondering how one person could do so much". "Be a business man, a great father,  
  
and a great husband". "I have to say dad I also looked up to you". "Dad we have  
  
a bond that no one could break". "I guess they were right daddy, daddy's little girl  
  
they called me". "Well you know what dad I am proud to stand here and be  
  
daddy's little girl". "No son or daughter could ask for a better dad". "Dad you  
  
were the best dad to Shane and I". "No matter whether it was a school play or  
  
Shane's football game and business wouldn't allow you would make it allow".   
  
"Dad the only thing I have left to say is I love you and happy anniversary".   
  
Stephanie stepped down and could see her mother was in tears. Steph looked to  
  
her side and could see her father's eyes were watering.   
  
Vince stepped up to the stage and started to talk. "Well first I would like to  
  
say thank you to both Steph and Shane for making this possible". "Without you  
  
two this party would have never happened". "I wanted you two to both know that  
  
I love you both very much and I am proud to be your father". "Linda I would like  
  
to say happy 50th anniversary". "Lin thanks for putting up with me for 50 years".   
  
"I know we have had our bad times but I hope the good times out weigh the bad".   
  
"You mean everything to me and without you I would be nothing". "You are the  
  
glue that keeps me together". "You have always been there for me when I needed  
  
someone". "When ratings were down you were always the one who to tell me  
  
things would be just fine". "Ever since the first time I met you I knew that you  
  
were the one for me". " I thank God everyday for him sending such a wonderful  
  
person into my life". " I would never be able to live without you". "Linda I love  
  
you more than words can describe".   
  
Everyone looked at Vince and were shocked to see what they saw. Vince is  
  
face was turning red and he was holding his arm. Vince fell to his knees and was  
  
know on the floor. Linda ran to Vince to see what was up. "Oh my God, Vince  
  
are you OK?" "Oh God, no please Lin call a ambulance". "Vince what's wrong  
  
what hurts". "Oh umm My chest I think I'm having a heart attack". "Oh my God  
  
so one please call a ambulance". Shane ran to the phone and dialed 911.   
  
Stephanie ran over to her father to see what the problem was. "Dad are you OK,  
  
What's up?" "Oh Steph my chest hurts so much". "Linda I love you so much and  
  
I want you to know that". "Stephanie I love you and thanks for being a great  
  
daughter and I couldn't ask for a better daughter". "Tell Shane that I love him and  
  
I am so proud of him". "Oh dad tell Shane you love him your going to live".   
  
"Yea Vince Steph is right". Shane runs over to Vince and tells both Linda and  
  
Steph that he called 911. "Oh Shane I love you so much and I want you to know  
  
that I am so proud of you". "I love you too dad but please stop talking like this  
  
your going to be just fine". "No I will not I can tell I just want you all to know  
  
that I love you". "Oh Vince I love you too and I could never ask for a better  
  
husband". "Daddy I love you so much and I would never ask for a better dad".   
  
"Dad, I love you so much and I just wanted you to know that I am proud you are  
  
my dad". "Stephanie, Shane can I maybe ask you one favor". "Sure dad  
  
anything". "Could I maybe talk to your mother for a minute privately. They both  
  
nodded and walked away. "Linda I want you to know again that I love you". "All  
  
those things I said up there were true". "I could never ask for a better wife". "Any  
  
other woman would have left me but you stayed with me". "Lin I love you".   
  
"Vince I love you too". Vince eyes start to shut. "Linda I love you and don't you  
  
ever forget it". With that Vince shuts his eyes. "No Vince, No come back to me  
  
please". "No you can't leave me". Linda just sat there sobbing over Vince's  
  
body. Linda took Vince's hand in hers. When she did this she became so scared.   
  
His hand seemed so lifeless. This wasn't the same strong, warm hand she used to  
  
hold on many cold nights anymore. She took his hand up to her lips. Linda kissed  
  
his hand and said "goodbye my love, goodbye".   
  
The End  
  
Hey I would like to say thanks to Katie B. for giving me the title for this story and  
  
for the summary. Also thank you to anyone who takes the time to read my stories.   
  
Thanks Nikki :) 


End file.
